AxiomTechTV
AxiomTechTV (previously Take Five Tech, Tech 5, and RaGETech) is an American television channel devoted for technology, video games, and recently, motoring. It launched on December 23, 1999 with Nick Arcade, EP Daily, and Power Play. After the launch of the channel, Select aired, and in 2000, they started to air StarCraft tournaments, and also in 2000 onwards, they provided coverage of the Tokyo Game Show, Jump Festa, and limited coverage of BlizzCon. Since 2017, AxiomTech has provided coverage of Gamescom. On the 1st of January 2017, Axiom Entertainment rebranded the network after RaGE Media sold the channel to them. Axiom has stated that they'll make sure that gaming and technology will have the recognition they deserve. They also announced that Anime Unleashed will be cut down to a Friday night block. They also said that Top Gear Korea will stay on the channel at it's original time of 4-5am. On the 31st of January, it was announced that Top Gear Korea will be moved into the 12a-1am slot on weekends, with the previous slot being used for reruns of Starcade and Import. History In the summer of 1999, Take Five Group approached Turner Broadcasting System to help launch a technology channel to serve as a competitor to TechTV. A few months later, they started to produce an original series to launch alongside the channel and bought the rights to some shows, such as Video Power, StarCade, GamesMaster, and also acquired some anime as well to air in the nighttime. Pre-launch Take Five Media approached a local design company to create a logo and bumps for the channel, and in the winter of 1999, the channel was launched at 6am EST with reruns of Computer Chronicles, among other technology related series. It also had it's first original series, Playthru, a series that showcases a game every season. Programming Most of the programming are acquired, but the channel has said that they will create original programming which will be produced by RaGE Game x RaGE Sports, and Axiom Entertainment. Originals See more originals here. * Select (1999-present) * Import (1999-2004;2007-present) * LAN Party (1999-2008;2017-present) ** LAN Party Championships (2001, 2003, 2005, 2007) * Bootup (2017-present) * Mod This! (2006-2008;2017-present) * Axiom Arena (2017-present) ** Summer Axiom Arena (2017-present) ** Fall/Winter Axiom Arena (2017-future) * Auto-journalists Misadventures (2017-future) * iN Development (2017-future) * Arcade Warriors (2017-future) * Axiom Budget PC Challenge (2017-future) Acquired * Brainiac (2007-2010;2012;2017-present) * Beyond Tomorrow (Towards 2000 & Beyond 2000 included) * Cheat! * Computer Chronicles (1999-2005;2017-present) * CyberCrime * Filter * Game Developers (2017-present) * GameCenter CX (2014-2015;2017) * Icons * various technology videos from YouTube * X-Play (GameSpot TV & Extended Play included) * Robot Wars (UK, US, Dutch, German, Nickelodeon series, 2017-present) * Top Gear Korea (2014-present) AxiomTech Action Morning These shows are on a rotating schedule. The block is filmed live from a small studio in Axiom Studios Florida. * ReBoot * .hack// series * Total Recall 2070 * Code Lyoko Blocks * Anime Unleashed (11:30p-2a on Fridays) * Web Tech Videos on AxiomTechTV (10a-12:30p; weekdays) * World of Longplay (11p-4:30am on Saturday nights, 12a-4:30am on Sunday nights) * AxiomTech Action Morning (Saturday mornings from 6a-8a) Special events * Tokyo Game Show (2000-present) * Jump Festa (2002-present) * QuakeCon (2002-2012;2017-present) * Blizzcon (2005;2007-2011;2014-2016) * The Gathering (1999;2002-2012;2017-present) * Nordic Game Jam (2006-2010;2017-present) * EGX (2011-2016) Schedule Suggest a show! You can suggest a show by putting it below! Example: * Example Show (suggestion by username1006) Rating: TV-Y7/TV-PG/TV-14/TV-MA * Robot Wars (suggestion by BaconMahBoi) Rating: maybe TV-PG? ACCEPTED Category:Chaossy Category:Channels